


Call Me Freak One More Time

by LovedByFew



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovedByFew/pseuds/LovedByFew





	1. Character Intro

Name: Asheara May Venom  
Nicknames: Freak; It; That; Metal Head; Cloud Brain  
Personality: Secretive; Angry; Sad; Feels Rejected; Morbid; Protective; Loyal; Quiet but not Shy; Rebel; Fighter; Intelligent; Tricky  
Favorite Color: Clear (doesn't have one)  
Favorite Food: Medium Rare Beef Tender Loin  
Realm: Midgaurd  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 135 lbs.  
Age: 17  
Parents: Lidia (human); Beregond (Azguardian)  
Powers: Control Weather; Super Strength; Rock Hard Skin; And More


	2. Class Time

Ugh, another day in algebra. I take my seat in the back left corner of the class, hoping that no one will notice me; but of course I'm wrong. "Eww it's that!" Jeremy squeals to his laughing friends and points at me. Every day of school he has done this, and every day he shall do this. "Yeah, it's this." I mumble. I don't belong here. I'm just some freak who is still in the 11th grade. It's so close to the end, I'm thinking about dropping out and starting my senior year somewhere else. But if I did that the school's test grade average would drop significantly. "Okay everyone shut up and sit down." Mr. Addams says. He's my favorite teacher, paired with my least favorite subject. "Hey all y'alls, today is everyone favorite thing in the world, fractions with square roots all mashed together." He sounds excited, but he class gives out a chorus of groans. I finish my worksheet in like 5 minutes flat, while he is still teaching the others in the class how to do the sheet. I cross my arms sit low in my chair and tip my head down so my hair covers my closed eyes. Jeremy thinks it would be funny to bother me apparently, so he jabs my hand with a pencil once. I make no move so he does it again. I make no move, he winds up for another jab and I catch his pencil and break it before he hits my skin. "What a freak." He mumbles. I look down again and I hear footsteps behind me. "Asheara. Is there something you would like to share with us?" Addams asks me. "Yeah I do, Jeremy is a . . . I'm just going to stop my sentence there before I get expelled." I say loudly. He pinches my calf under the desk and I look at him. "Freak!" He mouths. I glare at him and as soon as Addams is looking the other way I elbow him in the ribs. He shoves me back and I stand up, grab my books, and walk out. Addams exits after me and he calls my name. I turn around and walk back. "What happened?" He asks. "Jeremy pinched me, I elbowed him, he shoved me, I walked out. Simple as that." I reply. "He'll think that you're running away from a fight." He assesses. I nod "I don't run away from fights, lots of kids would say that I am incapable of it." I frown. "Exactly, don't prove them wrong." He encourages. I nod and walk back into the class room, but I sit on the floor in the back corner and I sleep until I hear the bell ring. I get up and I nearly sprint out the door.   
  
Finally last class, but I have that pinhead Jeremy in it. I walk into the metal fabrication shop and I set to work on my last project of the year. I'm almost done, and it looks exactly how I wanted it to. I sense someone coming up behind me, so I turn. "Today, after school, the gym. You are going down." Jeremy whispers in my ear. Funny, I think he has our places mixed up, because he is the one who will be "going down" as he put it. I finish up my project and load it into my car. It's the only thing I have, but I'm not complaining.   
  
I walk up to the gym as soon as the bell rings, and I wait for Jeremy and his posse. As expected they arrive late, Jeremy never goes anywhere without his worshipers. I stand in the center of the gym and I have my hands at my sides. "You ready for the beating of a lifetime?" He shouts. Only now do I notice that the whole freaking school is behind me. "Roll out the bleachers, or people won't be able to see the main event." I smile coldly. He clenches his fists and the janitor takes out the bleachers for the congregation. I see some of the teachers are here as well, I hope they aren't rooting for someone in particular, because it is probably against me. I'm a genius level trouble maker, and that is putting it lightly. The trouble maker part at least. When the students are finally seated Jeremy gets us started. He sprints at me in a very football player way. I make no effort to move out of the way. He picks me up and runs straight for the brick wall. He slams me into it, back first and then lets go of me. I get up off the ground. "Ow." I mock him. I'm not hurt at all, unless you count my torn shirt. "My turn." I laugh and I shove him with both hands. He flies back a good seven feet and lays on the hard wood floor. "Let me see. Snap, snap, snap, snap." I cackle. With every "snap" a bone of his breaks. First his fingers, then his toes. He screams in agony. "Check mate." I cackle loudly. Everyone around us boos me. I start to walk away when I feel something trickle down my side. I look at my hip and I see blood flowing slowly. I pull the short knife out of my side and I turn to look at Jeremy, who has a stupid little grin on his face. I point to his left leg "Snap." The bone sticks through his skin. I throw the knife at the brick wall and it sticks into it. "Don't make me say it again, because it'll be your neck, not mine." I whisper in his ear. He backs away in fear. I point at his neck and I say "Sn-" but someone interrupts me. "Don't do it Asheara!" Someone shouts. I turn to see a man standing there. "Agent Barton?" I ask. He nods. "How do you know who I am, and how did you find me." I ask suspiciously. "I could ask you the same first question." He replies pointing his bow at me. I point my finger back at Jeremy and I raise him up into the air so high that if I were to be knocked out he would fall and die from the impact. "Let him down. I need to talk to you." Barton says. I stare back into his steely eyes and I don't move Jeremy an inch closer to the ground. "Put him down." Barton orders. "Kill him." A voice in my head says. I want to listen to the voice in my head, but something is pulling me to put him down. I crush my hand into a fist and all of Jeremy's bones snap back into place. He screams again in pain. Barton pulls his arrow back and threatens to loose it on me. "Silly Hawk. I can't die!" I drop Jeremy and I let him fall. He lands on the floor and the blood comes drooling out of his ears. "You want to talk, make me." I say threateningly. He lets go of the arrow and it hits me in the heart. I pull it out and I throw it on the ground. "You done yet?" I ask. He loads another arrow and looses it on me. It hits me in the center of the body and shocks me with electricity. I shudder a moment and walk towards him. "Nice try." I smile and I sprint past him and out the door. He follows my laughing voice and I go into the darkened theater. I hide up in the catwalk, as he enters. "Funny the things that you would do to find someone like me." I laugh and he looks up. I flip myself over the side and I hang onto the beams on the bottom of the catwalk. "Shoot me Hawk, and maybe you'll have your prize." I sneer as I let go. I fall through the air and land on stage as light as a cat. He shoots me again, this time though it pumps me full of some drug. It enters my system and makes me feel woozy and sleepy. I stand up and look around, only to see Barton standing in front of me frowning. The next thing I know I'm falling in an abyss of blackness. 


	3. Fury

I wake up strapped to a silver table. Leather straps . . . kinky. I try to sit up, but I can't do it. I turn my wrists back and forth to try and loosen the straps, but they won't give. I look around me and I see that I am in a glass cell. The floor is white tile and the lights above me match. "I'm up now!" I shout. Someone comes around the corner and he sits in a chair next to me. "Hello Asheara, I am Nick Fury, and I want you to join S.H.I.E.L.D as soon as possible. You can do some extraordinary things, and I would like for you to be a part of a Sepc Ops. team in our organization." He says blandly. I don't think before I speak "I like that. Short, sweet, and to the point; but no." He raises his eyebrows. "No?" He repeats. "Exactly." I reply. "What do you mean 'no'. You don't have much of a choice here. Either join us, or stay strapped to the table until you die." He threatens. I laugh suddenly at him. He looks taken aback by that. "You really think that these straps can hold me that long? I can't die Curly! And another thing Captain Q-Ball, the Hawk shot me with a drug! If you had to drug me in the first place what makes you think I'll join willingly?!" I shout. He scowls at me and storms out. I sit there and smile to myself, serves him right. What right did he think he had to recruit me _after_  his people drugged me?! I look at the leather straps that hold me to the table and I feel my way to the buckles. They feel pretty simple, so this shouldn't take too terribly long, just like undoing a belt with one hand. I jam my finger into the buckle and I open the rod. I push up on the leather as I push on the rod. It pops off and I feel blood in my hand again. I undo all the other buckles and I jump off the table. My bare feet hit the floor, seriously, they took my shoes! I hate this, it makes me mad. I close my eyes and envision a terrible thunderstorm. One so bad that we would have to land. I hear a crack of thunder and I feel the electricity in the air when the lighting shocks. I smile and open my eyes, the storm starts.   
  
I make tornadoes land on the flight deck of the ship and then leave, but they'll come back in a bit. Fury charges into my cell and sees me standing up, his jaw unhinges slightly. I smile and he scowls. He opens the door and points out. I walk out. "How kind of you Mr. Nick Fury." I laugh, he look like he wants to shove me out an airlock. I walk on deck and I see my handiwork, black sky and all. If they didn't have all the gadgets and gizmos in the room they wouldn't be able to see their hand an inch from their faces. "If you want it to stop answer some questions for me." I propose. He looks at the former flight deck, nothing but loose panels. He nods and takes me to his office. I turn off my storm and the crew is able to rest for now, unless I get an unsatisfactory answer. "Questions?" He asks. I nod and choose a chunk of them. "Where am I? How did Barton get me here? How did you find me? And why Barton?" He considers my questions. "You are on the hover craft that is the base of S.H.I.E.L.D. Next Barton is one of, if not the best assassin we have here. He picked you up after the sleep serum knocked you out, and brought you here on a hover jet. Thirdly, we've been following you since the day you were born. We didn't know if you would pose a threat, given your parentage. Lastly, we chose Clint because we thought that if we needed to exterminate you he would have the best shot." Fury answers. "All lovely answers, but I don't like being followed." My nose crinkles at the word 'followed'. He closes his eye and looks as if he's thinking about what to say. "Give me three days to think, without any influence from you and your people. You will have an answer." I say and I rise from my chair and I leave the room. I choose a small one person craft and take off for home.

  
As soon as I get back to the school I hop in my car drive to my home and get out of town. I drive for hours until I reach the North Dakota- Canada border. I drive west until I reach the middle of Montana. I stop for gas and a meal when I see a woman and her young son. I wait and follow them home. It seems like a nice place, I just don't know how to go about this. I knock on the door and the woman comes to the door. "Hi, I'm Fiona Reese, and I wanted to ask if you have space for a renter." I say. People care about money, and if she has kids any extra money is welcomed. "Hi Fiona, um, I guess we have space for you if you want to pay us you may, but it really isn't necessary." She says as she welcomes me into her home. I am immediately set upon by a dog. He drools all over my hand. "Down Mason!" The woman laughs as the dog jumps up on me. I push the dog away firmly and the dog sits at my feet. "It's okay, dogs just love me for some reason." I say. She shows me the room I'll be staying in and I ask her to help me sign up for my senior year. I thank her warmly and I stay in my basement room the rest of the day. I hope S.H.I.E.L.D. is keeping up their side of the bargain, if they don't they are all in for a world of hurt.   
  
Days pass and S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't shown up. I fled just in time. I disable the camera on my iPod and, discretely, I disable the cameras on the phones that the family has. The boy is growing in suspicion of me. He doesn't trust me and doesn't bother to hide that fact. But for now I feel safe from that agency. 2 more months until I start school as a senior with a new name. I'll only answer to that name here at my new home though. At school no one will know who I am, I don't want the Jeremy incident repeated. I don't regret killing him, but I don't want to do it again if I can help it. I decide that I need to get a job and pay rent. I send in like 19 applications to different places around town and I expect an answer from someone soon.


	4. Loki

School starts tomorrow and still no word about S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm getting uneasy. If they had been following me all my life and I not notice, who's to say they aren't watching me right now. I hop in my car and I rev the engine and I hear a clattering noise. I turn her off and I see smoke coming out of her hood. I pop the hood and I see a small fire in the engine. I put it out as quickly as I can, although that was just a wave of the hand. I look into my baby's engine and I see that some of it has melted together. Great, there goes my next two paychecks. I snarl at the car and I push her over to the side of the driveway. I have to sprint to work or I'll be late. I run to the shed and I get out one of the bikes. I hop on and pedal as fast as I can to work. I work in a welding shop, and they do not smile upon being late.  
  
I get home late that night, the boss man wasn't happy that I was three minutes late, but he's giving me a second chance given my flawless attendance record. I drag myself down to my bed and I wait for the sweet abyss of sleep. I almost make it when I feel a set of eyes on me. My system goes on high alert and I light a small flame on the tip of my finger. I don't see anyone, so I blow out the flame, but I don't get a wink of sleep that night. The morning sun peeks through the small window in my room and I can't help but feel like someone was there.   
  
The middle of October, my favorite time of year. The grass is dry, the leaves are coloring, and the world turns cold. I get an idea, maybe I should give S.H.I.E.L.D. a Halloween to remember. I smile at the thought. They've probably found me by now, I'll expect them to get me any day. I won't go quietly though. The school day goes by, and I've realized something. Everyone fears me. No one talks to me, not even the teachers. When I have to ride the bus the kids go silent as soon as I board. Good, if they didn't fear me they would get hurt for being around me. "Beautiful." Says a voice in my head. But I heard it as clearly as I see daylight. I spin around in the hall, looking at he mass of students walking around me. I turn back and keep walking to my locker. Wasn't such a good day today, six different tests. My car is in the shop again, I found out that the little devil boy that I'm living with is sabotaging my car. I board the bus and I sit in the one person seat in the way back. I shrink down and let my hair fall in front of my eyes. I plug in my music and I let it fill my ears. I tap my foot to the beat and I mouth along with the words to " Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leopard. I feel a set of eyes on me again. I open my eyes and I see someone who doesn't really belong on a school bus. He's tall, pale, long black hair, long legs, and he has a certain air of majesty about him. His dark forest green eyes clash with my purple ones as soon as I pull my hair out of my face. He watches me, and I stare back at him for a moment, but he doesn't look away. I glance at the kids around us and they don't seem to see him, although they won't open their mouths as long as I'm here. I look up at the bus driver and she quickly looks away. She's afraid, I smile slightly, but this man doesn't seem to be afraid of me. Who is he? I pull a little bit of "shadow material" out of the air, the black mist twisting between my fingers. One shot of this stuff and your dead. Not to mention anything within a three foot radius. His glance changes from mildly observing to attentive. The mist circles around my fingers in a figure eight and then disappears.   
  
As soon as the bus stops in front of my house I launch myself off the steps and into the driveway. That rat of a boy follows me and he scowls as I hug my car. I walk to the front door and pick up the small brown package from the step. "Today is the day baby." I whisper as I walk back over to my car. I pull out a new carburetor and I install it into my car quickly. I turn the key and she sparks to life. "That's my baby." I smile and rub the dashboard. I turn the key and the engine dies. I look at my backpack on the porch and I remember S.H.I.E.L.D. is after me, and murdering Jeremy, and the deal I made. I feel the weight of the world suddenly be thrust upon my shoulders, threatening to crush me. I sprint to the backyard, through the wall of trees and into a field of grass. I yell at the top of my lungs, one long low note until I run out of breath. I breathe deep and I feel a tear come to my eyes. I wipe it away. I fall into the grass and I sit there. I hear someone approaching me, rustling in the tall grass. I look up and I see the odd man from the bus. "What brings you out here?" He asks in a soft baritone voice. "Plotting my own demise." I answer spitefully. He frowns and reaches his hand out to me, I stand up on my own, not wanting to show weakness. "Who are you?" He asks. "Fiona Reese." I answer. "No you're not, who are you really?" He smirks. I narrow my eyes in suspicion. "That depends, who's asking?" I reply warily. "Loki, son of Odin of Azguard." He answers. I don't trust him, but I feel my defenses start to drop ever so slowly. "Asheara May Venom. I am not going to join S.H.I.E.L.D. if that's what you're here for." I divulge. He shakes his head and grins widely. "No, I am not with that organization, but I have heard from somewhere that you are a very special person." I look up at the sky and it starts to downpour rain, thunder cracks, and lightning shocks the ground. I stop the rain and make the wind blow the field dry in seconds. I light a flame on my fingers and tossing it up into the air and catching it. I gather a ball of "shadow material" and I throw it through the grass. A line with a 3' width dies and turns to dust. "Special is an understatement." I smirk.

  
Loki smiles and nods. "This is true. I want you to join me in taking over this world." He says. "I would say yes, but I have a feeling that both you and S.H.I.E.L.D. only want me for my power." I frown. "Why so suspicious?" He asks. "Intuition." I answer. He smiles strikingly, I feel my heart skip a beat. "All my life, all I've known is pain, and anger, and sorrow. All I've ever known is sadness." I whimper. It starts to rain heavily, the dark grey clouds matching my mood. "Do go on." He says. I look up into the rain and then down to the ground. "My dad left when my name was chosen, my mom died in child birth. The orphanage didn't want me, so I was given to a foster family who feared me from the time I set foot in that house. I transferred homes hundreds of times, never got used to being anywhere longer than a week until I turned 8. Then the government gave me a home alone so I could finish school. People got hurt, the government moved me. I ended up in a place where they feared me, but they tried to hide it by making fun of me. Someone died. Then S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up, they wanted me for my power. And now there's you, and you want me for my power just like they do. Loki, I'm not a person you want to be around. I'm dangerous, and I should be killed on sight, only I can't die." I tell him as a warning more than anything. He doesn't seem to get it. "The people I'm living with now don't want me. The woman thinks of skinning me alive, the husband dreams about killing me, and the boy wishes me to oblivion. I am not a person who has ever known love, or any shred of kindness in my life. But I wouldn't have it any other way." I finish. "Such a sad girl, but I see you as a queen among peasants. A goddess among mortals, you should be loved and feared." Loki whispers. He takes a step closer to me, making 4 feet between us 3. I stand my ground, I can't show weakness to someone like Loki. "I am as I am. I will never change." I stubbornly state. He smiles again and I feel my defenses falter. "Dear Asheara, please let me show you what you could help me achieve." He implores as he takes a step closer. The rain lightens a little, but I don't let it stop. Out here I could kill him and no one would come poking around for him is my hunch, but there is something about him that is staying my hand. I take half a step toward him and his hand brushes up my arm. I feel goose bumps rise where he touched me, I look at his hand that now rests on my shoulder. He takes my cheek and forces me to look into his dark green eyes. I feel what little resistance I had left melt away. He closes the last foot of space between us, stepping so the toes of his boots are flush with mine. "Let me show you my queen." He whispers. His other hand tips my chin up and he presses his lips to mine gingerly. He pulls away as my mind processes what just happened. I nod slowly and he takes my waist. He pulls me close and tells me to close my eyes. I do and when he says I can open them we're in New York as far as I can tell. 


	5. New York

There are a bunch of people here with electric blue eyes, one I recognize as Dr. Selvig, but I've only seen him in the papers. "Loki, the machine is almost ready, as soon as it is fully charged a portal will open and your army can come to earth." He says, but he doesn't seem perfectly happy with it. "What army?" I ask. "A super advanced fighting race called the Chitauri." He answers with pride. "You won't need them." I sigh. He raises an eyebrow. "If S.H.I.E.L.D. is involved then I won't hold back, people will die." I mutter darkly. "I have no doubt that they will be involved, now that I have you on board, the Chitauri are more of a back up force." He smiles. I walk across the roof that we landed on and I look down. "Stark tower? How ironic." I laugh. "How so?" Loki asks. "I'm pretty sure that Stark and Dr. Banner are the ones who designed the drug that put me out of commission." I smirk at the sky. "Well, don't look now, but here comes one of them." Loki hisses in my ear. Tony stark lands on the root in front of me and I unleash the thunderstorm that I've been holding back. "Stop Loki, you can't win!" He shouts. Loki and I stride forward so he can actually see us through the rain. Loki's hand wanders its way down to my waist and holds me close to him. "Are you sure about that?" Loki laughs. Tony aims at him and prepares to fire. "I didn't know you had taken Fury's new girlfriend. This should make things interesting." He fires and I block it with a flick of my wrist. "Fun." I state plainly. I jump at Tony and I latch onto his suit. I dig my finger into the metal at the neck and I'm almost through his armor when he does a tight barrel roll and I fly off. Great, falling without a parachute, again. I point my feet so their going straight down, makes for an easier landing. I feel my feet make contact with the ground and I bend my knees, making the ground absorb the rest of the impact. I look up and I see Tony land on an outcrop of his tower and I see no Loki. I stay on the ground and wait for this "super advanced fighting race" to show themselves. I look up and a portal shoots from the machine the Dr. Selvig built. Things on floating motorcycles race out of it and start to destroy things. Buildings, people, cars, people, and anything else in sight. One even attacks me, but he didn't last very long against my shadow material. I climb out of the little crater I made, and walk over to Stark Tower and I take the elevator up. "Did I miss anything?" I ask as I walk in. Loki and Tony look at me from their apparently heated conversation. "Just the usual, empty threats from humans." Loki smiles at me. "Oh I do love empty threats, only I don't make threats. I make violent promises." I laugh. I stand at Loki's side and his arm worms it's way around my waist again. "Get a room." Tony shouts at us. "We've got one, its not our fault you're in it." I snap at him. He looks outside at his city and sees the destruction. "Besides, why should we fight, when all of your friends will be busy fighting you." Loki says ominously. He raises his glowing spear and taps Tony in the chest. "Ding" is all we hear. Nothing happens to Tony, so Loki does it again. "I don't understand, this usually works." Loki mutters. "Yeah, performance issues. You know 1 in 5-" Tony starts, but Loki shoves him out the window. "Do you know what he was about to say, because I do." I smile at him. "I am unfamiliar with earth statistics." Loki sighs. "He was going to say 1 in 5 men have the inability to please their partner in bed." I laugh and I jump out the window after Tony. I land on the ground again and I clear the rain. I see one of S.H.I.E.L.D.s hover jets on the battle field. Finally more toys. They start shooting at the Chitauri. "Super advanced my butt." I mutter as I watch them fall from the sky. I pull the wind and the jet is blown all over creation. They can't lock on to anything, and their engine should be overheating any time now. Smoke explodes from the hood of the jet and it is forced to land. I see a red headed woman, a tall blonde man, and a shorter brown haired man run off before the jet explodes. I sprint over to where they landed and I stand on top of some of the rubble. "Hey Hawk, come to ice me again?" I laugh and I leap off the wreckage, I tackle him. He struggles against me and the red haired woman tries to pull me off of him. I swing one arm around and I hit her in the face. She flies back, lip and nose bleeding, but she gets back up and puts me in a headlock. I kick her legs out from behind me and she falls. She lets go of me, but I let go of the Hawk. The other man just stands there. "What are you looking at?" I snarl. He shrugs and starts taking out Chitauri. I look up as a flash of red streams through the sky and lands on the tower. I kick the red haired woman in the stomach as she charges me and she keels over coughing. I hit Clint upside the face and I sprint away again, if I can keep them focused on me maybe Loki can win. 


End file.
